Tears That Can't Be Seen
by Andrina ER Bitty Wynter
Summary: The truth behind Enter The Shadow Realm and Noah. Told from the perspective of Kinmo Shinyoshi and other unwritten characters. Learn the horrible truth while laughing your head off.
1. Intro

Tears that Can't be Seen  
  
by: Andrina Sawatzky and Elizabeth French  
  
If your reading this story, you've probably seen that new, comletly fake show, Yu-Gi-Oh. If not, you're some  
  
crazy obsesed fan girl or guy who just plain loves anime, and if not that, then you stumbeled apon this either   
  
thinking it was some really, really cool novel, or you just picked this up and said, "Hey, I'm gonna read this  
  
and you guys time how long it takes." Three weeks later.. But anyway, no matter how you're reading it, you are  
  
reading it, and that's the important thing. You'll help me spread the word. Yu-Gi-Oh, the TV show, although is  
  
really good, is kinda fake (less so in the Japanese). You're probably saying, "Well, duh! Golden egyptian thingies?  
  
Pharohs looking exactly like Yugi Moutou, some whimp kid?" Well, guess what? That's not the reason it's fake. That's  
  
the overly true part of it all! The fake part is, the little ammount of stabbing, killing, dramatic, violence, maniac,  
  
shooting, blood and guts part that I saw when I was with them!! Yep, that's right! I, Kinmo Shinyoshi, have travelled  
  
with the infamous Yugi Moutou and friends. Ok, not as long as my rival's(slash friend) sister and her sister's best friend, but  
  
hey! Yeah, ok, I get it. That blank stare means you've never heard of me.. Well, that's because those stupid editors  
  
thought that they could lose, like, six other characters just cause there was too many for the audience to memorize!  
  
They had a little speech from Seto's lawyer about it, cause he wanted his girlfriend to be in it. Well, they've  
  
got better lawyers. Seto fired his after that. Anyway, my part in the stories weren't very important anyway. Anyway,  
  
that's not what I'm here to talk about. Ever seen the 'Enter the Shadow Realm' part of the series. Well, I entered   
  
one series before that, the battle city tournament. I'm here to tell you about Noah and his game that was as twisted  
  
as his mind. To put it mildly, they only got a small portion of Noah's personality right. He had more mental disorders  
  
then all the mentaly distorshoned, crazy, insane people of the world mixed together. Worse than Malik, and his Yami.  
  
Malik was more of the crazy, weird, 'blow up ducks and stuff them down kiddies throughts' type. Noah is the 'Chain   
  
them to a wall and rip out all their organs will a dull broken pipe' kind of person. Yep, that was mild. Seriously,  
  
you HAVE to read this story, or you'll NEVER know the truth. Well, here ya go. Ending intro.. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Kaiba Corperation Blimp "THE WIMP BALLOON!!"  
  
'BEGINNING LANDING SEQUINCE, PLEASE IGNORE THE SLIGHT TURBULENCE'  
  
"SLIGHT??? WHAT THE HELL'S YA PROBLAM, KAIBA!! SOMMA US LIKE TA  
  
SLEEP IN, YA KNOW!"  
  
Joey's room was right across from mine, unfourtunatly. Slightest   
  
sign of discomfort and Joey would complain to Seto, just to get on   
  
his nerves. "SHAYAPT YA STUPID MUTT, WEALER!! YA SCREAMING ISN'T  
  
HELPING!!" quite franqly, it got on my nerves too.  
  
"Let's go see what's wrong with the blimp!," I heard Yugi's voice  
  
call from outside Joey's door.  
  
"IT'S TURBULENCE, YOU DEAF OR SUMMAT?!?!" Yugi had this help everyone  
  
and every sign of a bumpy road is evil thing. I didn't like that either.  
  
"I know, but it's a lot more bumbier than it should be," he replied, same  
  
old innocent voice.  
  
"Fine, then, while your at it, I'll go and complain about the lack of coffee!"  
  
I liked to mimic Joey. His girlfriend died and Mai was now trapped in the shadow realm,  
  
but he managed to keep a pretty positive attitude. It was my job to keep him angry and   
  
clueless, just like Seto could do, only he could do it in the calmest voice possible. For him..  
  
CRASH! BANG! THUD, THUD THUD THUD THUD..  
  
I walked over to the door and banged on it. "Try to STAY on your bed, Trys,  
  
OK?" Trysten had this annoying tendancy to fall right off his bed. He slept  
  
in the same bedroom as Joey. One night, I could have swore I heard the sound  
  
of two guys having a GOOD TIME! *wink wink, nudge nudge*  
  
"I would, sept there's a lot of stupid turbulence!!"  
  
"Come on, let's go see what's up with the Kaiba bros," I said as I walked out  
  
of the door. Joey's door was open, he was standing in the door way, Yugi was right  
  
outside it, his head turned at me, him in his bondage gear, and Trys, sprawled   
  
out on the ground in a awkward pretzal.. I sighed. This wasn't an uncommon scene  
  
in the Kaiba blimp(the WIMP BALLOON!!). In fact, it looked something like this everymorning.   
  
"Hey, Mutt, where's your sishammie?"  
  
"In Ryou's room, I think, wh- I'M NOTTA MUTT!!!"  
  
It had taken him long enough to figure out what I called him. Trys was howling,  
  
rolling around on the ground, nearly in tears. "It's not that funny, Trysten,"  
  
Yugi said. He never really called him 'Trys'. How rude!  
  
"Aren't you worried Bakura will take over Ryou again and, oh, I don't know,   
  
rape her?" I was never very nice to Joey when it came to the safety of Serenity.  
  
Sure, she was sort of one of my friends (NOT REALLY), but it was fun to say stuff like that   
  
to Joey.  
  
"You seriasly think he'd DO that?? DUN WORRY, SIS!! JOEY WHEELA'S COMMIN'   
  
TA SAVE YA!!"  
  
"Well, last time Joey tried to save anything it was his brain. That didn't work  
  
out so well, as you can see!" Trysten LOVED to tease Joey about nearly everything.  
  
He was like me in that way.   
  
I laughed, "Ya, well, lets go before he comes back!"  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to do to Jo-"  
  
"Do you wan't to figure out what's wrong with the blimp?" I asked Yug.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Do you wan't to get there before lunch time?"  
  
"Yes, but I-"  
  
"Then you wan't to go NOW, ok?" That was my way of making Yug doing things  
  
without his friends. It was easy with heroic people. Anyway, so we went to   
  
find out what happened.   
  
"Sorry to bug you, but-"  
  
"WE HAVA COMPLAINT TA MAKE, KAIBA, SO LISTEN UP!" I did a pretty good impression  
  
of Joey, especially because I myself had the slang problem, but not as bad, and it  
  
was only noticable when I yelled, "FIRST OF ALL, WHATS WIT DA RUMBILIN'!? I NEED  
  
TA REST SO I CAN TRY TA USE MY BRAIN!!!" I stopped. I got that feeling like Joey was  
  
right behind me. I hated it when I was right.  
  
"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE DAT!!!"  
  
This only made Trys laugh harder.  
  
"SHAYDAP, TRYSTAN!!!!" he smacked him over the head. Well, they started their daily  
  
all out war, as usual. I sighed again. "Idiots.."  
  
"Seto, what IS with all the turbulence?" Yugi and his stupid polite voice.  
  
"This area is off limits to passangers, so why don't you just go make to your rooms  
  
and mind your own buisness!"   
  
I'd like to pause this story to tell you a bit about the Seto and Yamiyugi I know   
  
now, and to make the suspence eat you alive. Yam-Yug has been pregnant more than  
  
most women. Ok, like two or three times, but hey. The cause? A many a different.  
  
He lives with Seto, since he's the father of one of them. The two that are alive.  
  
Don't ask, I don't even know the whole story of that, but when you live right down  
  
the street and get invited to parties, your bound to get a little info out of the drunk.  
  
Ya, right now, most of us are a bit older, but still, it's called major underage drinking.  
  
especialy with Bakura and the whole pregnancy potion thing. I think somebody else  
  
wrote that story and named it Spawn. Anyway, back to your story. "But we have a right to know,  
  
as passangers of this blimp," Yugi complained. Stupid percise idiotic little kid.   
  
"HE MEANS, YOU BETTA TELL US WHAT THA HELL IS WRONG WIT DIS TING!!" For once, I appreciated   
  
his saying something. "I don't have to tell anyone, especialy not a third rate duelist   
  
like you!" Stubborn cow... Seto really hated it when I looked like I was thinking that..  
  
I grabbed him by his shirt. Attempted murder? Nope, but it sure worried his stupid underlings!  
  
"Screw off, Seto! DON'T BE A STUBBORN COW!!! JUS' TELL ME, AT LEAST WATS GOIN' ON!!!" I liked   
  
that stupid hurtfull and mad expression on him. He looked really funny! See, he didn't like  
  
it when a girl told him he was a stubborn cow. At first, I thought it was just me, but once-  
  
you'll find out. "The blimp is heading off course. It's being pulled in by some sort of  
  
magnetic device," he tried to keep calm. "Can't you opperate it manually?" Yugi was smart!  
  
"No, 'cause who would teach their underlings to drive a blimp?" I loved that look too!  
  
When I said something and he had no answer!! "Well, I guess-" Yugi was going to say something  
  
but an unidentified voice popped out of nowhere... The first time we met Noah... Not in person  
  
but good enough. "Don't agust your T.V." he laughed. That's when I felt really pissed off.  
  
I hated it when people laughed at their own jokes and I didn't know them. "WHO DA HELL ARE  
  
YOU, KID? ARE YOU DA ONE CAUSIN' ALL DIS TURBULENCE?!" Suprisingly, Joey had said it at  
  
the exact same time as me. We blinked at eacthother, sighed, told eatchother "up yours" in  
  
signlanguage, not in the mood to stick up our middle fingers at eachother in the presence  
  
of children, and glared back at Noah. He looked at us funny. "Right.." That's when Seto  
  
decided to be a rich cow instead of a stubborn one! "I demmand that you tell us what your  
  
doing!" I knew excatly what Noah would say if he knew him. Apperently, he did know him..  
  
"Seto, seto, seto... Always ordering others around. You'll fingure out in good time."  
  
"Time is never good!" I said simply. Trys laughed. STOP!!! Swearing Warning!!!  
  
"THIS IS MY F*@#ING TPOURNAMENT, AND I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO" Back to stuboorn  
  
cow.. "DON'T YOU F@*#ING LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M A STUBBORN COW, CAUSE YOU'LL F@#*ING REGRET  
  
IT!" I didn't take kindly to death threats, and I still don't. I grabbed him by his shirt  
  
again. This time, with enough force to rip it a bit! "Is that a threat, Kaiba?" I whispered  
  
into his ear. He pushed me away. This didn't help his ripped shirt problem. "Screw off, b!@$#!  
  
I don't need this crap, not today," he said as calmly as possible as he forcefully took  
  
off his jacket and his shirt. He then told an underling to get him a new black one that   
  
instant. The fact that both Noah and Yugi looked disapointed was a clue to me for the future.  
  
(swearing Wwarning over) Now, in all honesty, (sorry to intrupt again.. NOT!) Seto does have a really  
  
nice figure. It shows especialy when he has his shirt off. I myself have a thing for him, but   
  
I hate his attitude! No telling no one I like him!!!!! Anyway...   
  
"Jebus Christmas, you guys act like you're married!" Trys was a dead man walking at that moment.  
  
I was gonna kill him myself, but Seto got there quicker. "You got somethin' to say, Kaiba?" Oh,  
  
I almost felt sorry for Trys then... Almost is the keyword there...Swearing Warning!!! "YOU   
  
LITTLE F@*#ING SHIT, YOU DO NOT WANT TO MESS WITH ME, TAYLOR, CAUSE YOU WILL BE A NEW MESS TO   
  
CLEAN UP IN THIS BLIMP!!!" He was pissed off... "Is that a threat?!" (Tysden words from me..)  
  
"No, it's cowish and stubborn, stupid remark as empty as his head!" I had to piss him off more!  
  
He threw Trys on the ground, stepped on and over him and walked over to me.. lucky for me, I'm  
  
originally an evil character, since I work for Malik (the not so evil, if you were wondering why  
  
I wasn't trying to steal Yug's egyptian god card 247). I took out my trusty gun!. He stopped where  
  
he was standing. "You wouldn't.." "Oh, sure I would, but I'll have to make Joey clean up the mess!"  
  
His underling's didn't do a thing! Here's drama for you. Yugi's voice, crying, "Don't kill him,   
  
Kinmo!!" Joey's voice, "Don't do it, Kinmo.. Seriously, It'd be doin' us all a favour, but really,  
  
killin' him?" Trys's voice, "Kinmo.. Please, this is crazy." Seto's saying "Go on shoot me.. See   
  
where it gets you.." Noah's voice.. "Well, this IS interesting" And the scatterd complaints of  
  
Yug and friends, and the underlings.. "Kinmo, please!" "Don't shoot!" "Mr. Kaiba.." "What should we   
  
do?" "Oh, god help us all.." and out of nowhere... "Quiet down, you guys!!! I'm trying to sleep!!!  
  
You people are too loud!! Oh, HI Joey, hi Kinmo! How rude!! You're hurting my feelings!!! WHY ARE WE   
  
WATCHING SOME LITTLE KID ON T.V.? I HATE LITTLE KIDS!!!" Her attitude changed as Mokuba walked in..   
  
"Oh hi, little kid! Such a nice little kid!" "My name is Mokuba!!! Not little kid!! How many times   
  
do I have to tell you that?!" "Only about 3,401,042 more, according to my calculater, which is broken   
  
and that's all it ever says.. Stupid calculater.." She through it across the room. "Mabye that's why  
  
it's broken.." Joey liked to say the obvious... "NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION, JOEY!!!!" "But you did.."  
  
"Oh, I did? Sorry about that.. Oh, ya, Kaiba, I forgot to tell you, the air is not toxic!!" "I never said  
  
it was.." "No, you didn't ,but I just discovered that!" If your wondering, she doesn't come out of her   
  
room.. at all... She thinks the air is toxic, and you would too if you had her mind! Oh, ya, her name is   
  
Niaomi! Niaomi Whateverherlastnameis! I think it's.. umm... Wait a sec., lemmie think... Ah, who cares..  
  
I don't take details like that.. She USED to work for Malik.. Till she bit him and got fired.. Ya..  
  
{Niaomi speaking] He wanted MY shiney that I stole..So I bit him...  
  
Kinmo What shiney? Niamoi The that I wear on my necklas, see? NO, YOU CAN'T SEE, 'CAUSE IT'S MINE!!  
  
Kinmo Right.. have a candy, it'll shut ya up! Niamoi OOO! This is like the coolest thing ever! *chomp*  
  
Kinmo OWWW! THAT WAS MY FINGERS!! Niaomi And the wrapper! Wrappers don't taste good.. Kinmo Well, duh!  
  
ANYWAY, back to the story...   
  
"Kinmo, why are you holding a gun at Kaiba's head, there's no point in that!" Here comes one of Niaomi's   
  
stupid jokes... sigh.. "Whadya mean it has no point??" "A sword's much better, it has a point!!" "WHAT??"  
  
Yug never did get her jokes.. "Oh, I get it! A point! That's a good idea, Seto, stay right here, I'm gonna  
  
go get a sword!! Oh, yay.. A sword.. Whooptidoodaday!" I said and skipped off to find a sword.  
  
[Niaomi] this is where I tell the story for a while...  
  
I watched her skip off and then turned my attention from the doorway to the T.V screen [well it's not  
  
really a T.V but I still try to channel surf on it] The little kid was still on the T.V  
  
"I think the T.V is watching me." I announced "And why do you think that?" asked Mokuba  
  
"Because he looks confused and most people who have known me for a while look confused" I said  
  
"I found one!!!!" Kinmo chanted as she ran in with a sword.  
  
[Kinmo] ok I'll tell the story from now on thank you!  
  
[Niaomi] Awwwwwwww!  
  
[Kinmo] Well anyway back to the story...   
  
"Ok, Now where were we....Oh yeah, I was threatening your life Kaiba..Now you stand over there you  
  
moved! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" I ordered. He would have too except for the fact Noah  
  
inturupted "ENOUGH!!" everybody froze "I'VE HAD IT FIRST THE WHOLE GUN THING, THEN THE INSANE GIRL IN THE TANK TOP  
  
AND I'VE HAD IT! i'M TELLING YOU YOUR COMING TO MY ISLAND AND I'LL SEE YOU THERE..." He was pissed but  
  
he managed to calm down then he smiled not your normal every day smile it was an evil, malishous and insane smile  
  
"And then the game will begin." his face disapeared from screen leaving static and all of us wondering... Untill  
  
"Who's the crazy girl in the tank top?" Niaomi asked...Sigh...The wonderful things insanity does to you.  
  
We'd aventualy learn that Noah was more insane and twisted than we could ever imagine. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:ENTER THE SHADOW REALM [YAY so original]  
  
NOW DOCKING PLEASE STAND BY. The computers voice rang out again... "Neff...Nothing about turbulence this time and it's like a 10 on the ripter scale in here" Niaomi said standing up. "Richter.." Yug corrected "Richter who?" Niaomi asked "It's a richter scale not a riptor scale..." Yug said. "Who gives a damn!" I said standing up. "Yug does apparently" Niaomi said pointing at Yugi. "well obviously!" I said. "Are you mad?" Niaomi asked me. "What was your first clue?" I yelled. SWEARING WARNING!... "Where the f#% is my sword?" I half yelled. "In Seto's shoulder." Niaomi said pointing at Seto who was leaned up on the control panel with the sword stuck out of his shoulder.. "NO F#%ING FAIR IT WAS MY SWORD I WAS 'SPOSE TO STAB HIM!!STUPID TURBULENCE STABBED HIM FOR ME!" I yelled..well that wasn't really why I was upset like I said I like him and I was worried [sorta]. Swearing warning over. I walked over and crouched beside him. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Do I look ok?" he asked. That's Seto for ya.. Life or death situation and he still has his attitude. "Are you in pain?" I asked. "No, having a sword shoved through your shoulder feels wonderful." He snapped. "So your saying you are in pain?" I asked. I loved asking too many questions. It's another thing that pisses him off. "Yes!" I figured I'd bothered him enough I decided to be nasty instead of annoying. "Good" I said coldly and with one jerky motion I yanked the sword out. He made a rather interesting noise. Half way between a wimper and a scream. My face twitched slightly. You know how hard it is to do that to him and act like I enjoy it? Pretty damn hard! My eyes drifted to the blood that you could see even through his black shirt... "Tsk Tsk Seto two shirts in one day that has to be some kind of record." I dropped the sword beside him and walked away. "Somebody has to take his shirt off for him." I said taking a backward glance and then looked away. It hurt me to see him in pain but people would think something was up if I wasn't evil to him. But anyway.. I started walking away.. "Gl...I mean not me" Yugi said now I know he was gonna say "Gladly' cause gladly generally starts with Gl.."Neff....Snip, snip, snip" Niaomi said. She had a set of safety scissors in her back pocket and miraculously [cause you can't cut squat with safety scissors] cut through his shirt and peeled it back. "Wow turbulence, is really good at stabbing people." Niaomi said. "Now captain first aid come and fix Seto. I gotta find Kinmo." Niaomi said and ran off to find me. She followed the sound of PROZZAK music blasting from my room. Niaomi knocked lightly but loud enough for me to hear it. "Sucks to be you, I know I kn- WHAT?!" I yelled, not too impressed with people interrupting my song! "Can I come in?" Niaomi asked "Why not?" I said. She walked in and sat down beside me. "I know your secret, I know your secret!" she chanted I sighed "What is my secret?" I asked I didn't really have a secret "You like Seto." she wispered. SWEARING WARNING. I think I acted on instinct I tried to strangle her "WHERE THE F$% DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" I yelled. She smiled "Oh it's easy to see...If you know how to look."Niaomi said. "If this is another one of your stupid puns then I'm not in the mood." I growled. "No,no,no you need to know where to look to see you see? I guess not! It's the way your faced twitched when you pulled out the sword and other things." she said. I rubbed my eyes. "I'm not in the f#%ing mood for this" I muttered. Just then something unexpected happened Justice and Bakura walked in...Who's Justice you ask? Justice is a girl that apparently Bakura found wandering around the landing deck complaining that Noah wanted to know what colour her insides were....That's Noah for you! Our second sign of insanity on his part. Justice is about who cares how tall, blonde, with amethyst eyes and a Medium tan. Bakura smiled slightly. "Look I found a stray." He said pointing to Justice "No you found a new bed buddy!" Niaomi said. I tackled Bakura "No he's MINE!" I said and dragged him off down the hall way. "Out the door down the stairs weeeeeeeee." I chanted as I walked off the blimp, dragging Bakura every step of the way leave him rather dizzy [and possibly in pain]. Hate to interrupt AGAIN.. even though I love to do this to you!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ahem.. Yay... Bakura is... Words don't describe him easily.. ANYWAY! Well... People started calling for me to come back to my room.. I didn't want to go to my room, but I went back anyway, although this time, I helped Bakura get up to manage walking up the stairs.. "So, been in contact with Malik lately?" I asked, since they had developed a very interesting 'make' love, hate 'each other' relationship. It's an interesting story.. "No, not lately.. He's still lost in the abyss of shadows.. Yep.." "I see!" Since the shadow duel between Malik and his Yami, with the assistance Bakura, Malik's mind had been in the shadow realm. Now, you're probably saying, "But in the episodes, Bakura's body disappeared!! Why is he walking around with you?" Well, that's because making really cool side characters disappear keeps people watching.. Really, Ryou just got knocked unconscious and Bakura's millennium ring disappeared. Once Bakura managed to get out again, the millennium ring was found back with Ryou. Oh, and Ryou and Bakura aren't enemies. Although, Bakura hates what a softy Ryou is and Ryou dislikes his Yami's aggressiveness towards others. Ya.. Halfway up the stairs, I heard someone's equivalent to a battle cry, and before I knew it Bakura's eyes were staring at mine, blinking in curiosity of what in Ra's name was going on, too close to me. Someone had pushed Bakura straight into me, and we were now blushing very much at what had just happened... We were frenching... Not by choice.. The want to go closer to Bakura had ended quite fast, and soon, I was chasing after the quickly fading sound of footsteps running down the hallway left of the stairs. I followed not only because I was pissed off and embarrassed beyond belief, but because I knew the left hallway led to a dead end! I also was sure I recognized the voice.. I was right! At the end of the hall was Joey, half laughing, half panting from his sprint down the hallway. I didn't care if it didn't have any point, I took out my trusty gun and threatened him with it. He stopped laughing, although he kept his smile. "What? Jus' havin' a bit of fun!" he laughed. I raised the gun to point at his neck and pulled the trigger on the gun. The shot echoed through the halls. Somewhere far in the distance I heard, "Well, we found Kinmo! Follow the gun shot.. She'll either be with Kaiba or Joey.." I didn't pay the voice much attention. There was blood dripping down Joey's arm.. Because I had actually aimed for his shoulder.. A sort of warning shot. He slid down the wall, back against it, revealing the bullet mark on the wall, with blood stains smeared down from it the same way Joey had sat down. It had gone right through his shoulder. I was quite satisfied with my warning shot, except for the fact that Joey's blood had also managed to end up on me. I kneeled down. Although he was still smiling, you could tell he was in serious pain. I suddenly, for the first time, felt sorry for Joey. And, for the first time, I wanted to cry.. Because.. I don't know why!! I know for sure I wasn't in love with him!! Maybe.. He was a friend? Somehow, the years (or months) of rivalry between me and him had my mind convinced we were friends.. Or did this have something to do with her? Nah! ... Ha ha, you don't know who I'm talking about, do you? Well, guess what? I'm not going to tell you who!! Holding back tears, I couldn't believe I was concerned about what I had done, very consciously!! I rested my hand on his shoulder gently. "Oww!" Joey was a bit of a wimp.. putting things mildly again.. But my friend!!! My Ra, life is scary.. Friend?! And then... "BUT YOU GUYS GOT EATEN BY THE DOGGIES WITH THE-THE-THE PURPLE WINGS... AND THEN THOSE-THOSE-" "Niaomi stop huffing magic mushrooms!" "But-but-but- NO!! THEY'RE CALLED MAGIC 'SHROOMS, MOMMY, AND I DON'T HUFF THEM MY FRIENDS DO, WELL, AT LEAST THEY USED TO, BUT-BUT THEY-THEY-" she stopped talking. I know for a fact that she loves Joey.. And seeing the gun in my hand, and considering the shot through Joey's shoulder.. She suddenly got ANGRY cow disease!!! 'Cause she wasn't mad, just ANGRY!! "Why is there a hole in Joey's shoulder? "Ummmm... I didn't do it" "Why is there a gun your hand? Did you blow hole through Joey's shoulder?" "Nope.." "Then who did?" "..I didn't do it!" "Then who did?" "It was Seto!" "Kaiba was with me.." "Then it was Yugi!" "Why would Yugi do that?" "..I didn't do it!" "But why?" Well, back up was always fun with lying.. "Yugi, why did you blow a hole through Joey's shoulder? That's not very nice! You did it, didn't you? Was it revenge, huh? Huh? Was it because he has a sister and YOU don't? Huh?" "But I didn't-" "So you admit it! Lock him up, boys!" "I don't think Yugi blew a hole in Joey's shoulder" "What?? That's nonsense!! Emphasis on the "none" and "sense"!! Because I didn't do it!!" "Kinmo I'm not saying you did I'm just saying you did." Niaomi said she had strange logic correct but strange...."Fine I did it." I admitted "But that doesn't matter 'cause I don't care if I did it or not cause cause...Bye!" I said and ran off.... "Poor, poor Joey where's Captain first aid when you need him....with Seto... but Seto's here so I'm confused." Niaomi said just so you know the gun shot made people curios and curiosity brought them to the scene of the crime...I didn't do it... But, ya, everyone was there... pretty much.. Well, sept me and people who couldn't walk.. Like Mai.. And dead people...anyway Niaomi's voice became strangely calm and wise sorta like the way monks talk and her necklace glowed slightly barely even noticeable but some people noticed. She kneeled down beside Joey "Pain is an evil that leave almost as fast as it comes but practically kills ones spirit while it rests atop and with in the flesh so I shall heal what has been done." She said "What are you talking about Niaomi?" Joey asked a completely confused look on his face. Niaomi smiled slightly as if that was her name. Then she placed her hand gently on his shoulder [so lightly that he didn't even say "oww." wow!] and the torn skin and muscle mended it's self beneath her hand...Joey looked amazed. Niaomi smiled slightly, and fainted...Dumb person fainting...I came back and saw Niaomi lying "dead" on the floor and Joey leaning over her his wound completely healed "OH MY GAWD YOU KILLED NIAOMI, YOU MURDERER!!! Lock him up! Interview the witnesses! Court is now in section! Bailiff, don't eat my lil hammer thingy!!" I said, taking a plushie hammer out of Seto's mouth.. how it got in there, I don't know.. Maybe because I shoved it in his mouth, but that's besides the point.. "Oh, yeah, I just noticed something! I gots these army thingies that go around your arms!! Even though I've had them with me since forever..." "They're called armlets," Yugi said.. "Thanks for pointing that, Mr. Starfish-hair... Anyway, Ya, lookie what I can do with them!!" I started banging them together to make noise... "Ummm, I don't think you should do that.." said Justice, being so logical herself (Ya, right..). Nobody seemed to care that Niaomi had fainted.. Sept Joey.. "Why shoul-" I was GOING to say 'Why shouldn't I?' when some weird voice came out of my mouth.. WOW!! Mine... MWAHA! "Would you stop, so very KINDLY, banging those together!!" This voice was really cool!! Sort of a deep voice, considering it was a guy's.. It also had this funky ring to it.. "Why?" "BECAUSE!!" "Am I a scitsafrinic?" "No.." Seto said, "We can all hear the voice.. Sept Niaomi, she's dead. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!" "Oh, shut up, Joey, nobody cares," Niaomi said.. "I told you she wasn't dead!" "Of course I'm not dead!!!" My new cool voice said simply, "Right.." like a many before had said to us after meeting Niaomi. Niaomi stood up. She noticed my pretty omelettes.. I mean, armlets, and I noticed- well, I didn't notice, but Mr. Cool voice did- that she had the necklace pretty thingy!! And then I wasn't there, but I was. It was rather odd. See to put it in simple terms, the Yami if you can call it that sorta took over...Now when you travel around with Yugi and that bunch this isn't a rare sight.. But, since I don't have a Millennium Item it was. And even stranger was Niaomi who also doesn't have a Millennium Item was taken over by her Yami. Ya.. Simple! Out of nowhere, we got ears, and a tail each, and in my case, horns, in her case, horn. Ha.. "So, anybody wanna explain what's going on?" Duke Devlynn was clueless of everything.. except for Serenity.. Just then, a rather large flash of light signified Yugi's sudden height change.. THE PHARAOH!! Everybody cheer.. YAY! Nobody noticed that... And THEN!! From the ceiling, dropped from the heavens.. was not Jebus Christmas... Malik instead! Holy Malik (Or not). Evil, stupid Malik with big hair and the voice I will never get used to!! Yay, a full house of.. Oh, no, Bakura too... and Ishizu, but she's always like that... Anyone else wanna be Yamimarific?? OF COURSE THERE'S JUSTICE!! A full house! A Royal Flush!! Yatzee, Bingo, JINX I WIN!! EMalik(what we will call evil Malik), Yami, Bakura, Ishizu, Niaomi(we think), Me(we think), and Justice(we think)... Oh, yay! I win... cause we know how to think! What a great Yamifarific conversation it was.. But I'm not going to tell you it until.. NOW!!! "Medwin, Pharaoh, Malik, Bakura, Ishizu and Accalia....It's been a long time centuries to be precise, and yet we are not all here...." Niaomi [we think] said. That's when my funky voice spoke!! "Well, maybe even millenniums, but.. Yes.. How art thou all..?" Justice spoke, her voice sounded very airy and light.. Like an angel's.. Especially, considering- you'll find out! Justice giggled slightly "You never were a conversationalists Medwin...But as for my current state I'm fine," she said "I'm fine as well."Niaomi said "As am I." said Yam/Yug "I could be better." said EMalik. Niaomi smiled again and shook her head slightly. "If you would return to the light y-" "I don't need another one of your lectures Guinivere I had plenty of that a millennia ago." EMalik said "Very well then." Niaomi/Guinivere said "But my question remains thus where are the others?" She asked in a slightly worried tone "The millennium eye has been stolen the key is with as well as the scale..as for the Utirnal Items I don't know." Yam/Yug said. Niaomi's look of worry increased..And then a rather odd little floating screen appeared swearing warning Noah's face looked at us from the screen. We all returned to our original state and stared blankly at the screen. "WHERE THE F#$ ARE YOU PEOPLE GET OFF THE F#$ING BLIMP AND ON TO MY ISLAND ALREADY!!!!!" He yelled. That's when everybody went back to normal and we followed the screen of the blimp and onto the loading doc. Some of us knowing that we shouldn't but we did like a herd of mindless sheep we followed possibly to our doom. The only one with real sense was EMalik who stayed behind "I don't trust that kid." was all he had to say about the matter....Truth be told none of us truly trusted Noah but we left the blimp without another thought and followed the floating screen into a huge circular room..... 


End file.
